Sueños distantes
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Termina de inclinarse y le besa la nuca, suave, muy suavemente, la caricia más dulce que recibirá su ángel en toda la noche. Ivan/Yao


Título: Sueños distantes.

Autora: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

Pareja: Ivan/Yao.

* * *

Se inclina hacia el asiático, hasta quedar tan cerca que es capaz de sentir cada milímetro de su cuerpo a través de la fina sabana que los separa. Piel suave, sudorosa, que huele a bosque, a especias y a él mismo. Y por unos segundos deja que todo a su alrededor se llene del hombre que duerme bajo sus brazos.

Termina de inclinarse y le besa la nuca, suave, muy suavemente, la caricia más dulce que recibirá su ángel en toda la noche.

Yao se estremece y le mira, todo ojos achinados y policromos (con ese color que vaga entre el lila, castaño y negro que no parece decidirse) y labios entreabiertos, y prohíbe _rotundamente_ a su corazón detenerse en ese momento.

A veces sueña con él.

Sueña con que el otro le sonríe somnolientamente, en lugar de jadear instintivamente y tratar de retroceder para escapar de sus brazos. Sueña con que le rodea las caderas para acercarle más a si mismo y que el asiático le corresponde rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos para arquearse contra él e impedir cualquier separación antes de besarle, dulce, apasionadamente. Labios suaves y cariñosos que juguetean con los suyos propios entre mil suspiros. Sueña con todo eso y más, en lugar de besos hambrientos y posesivos, de resistencia y negaciones amortiguadas en cada beso. Que duelen. De asustados ojos llorosos, en lugar de limpios y brillantes.

Besa, muerde posesivamente. Deja un rastro de suplicas ahogada, de saliva y de sangre entremezcladas. No es culpa suya, piensa mientras oye al otro gemir, nada de esto es culpa suya. Él no quería necesitarle de esta manera, no quería desear saborearle ni oír su dulce voz, no quería perderse en esos profundos ojos ni ahogarse en la calidez de su piel. Debería acabar con todo aquello de una vez. Tratarle como haría con cualquier otro que se negase a ser uno con él. Pero no puede, porque _no_ se trata de cualquier otro sino de _Yao_. Y por eso se odia a si mismo, y sabe que el otro le odia.

Comienza a presionar, a empujar. De arriba abajo, mientras sigue recorriendo con sus labios, dientes y lengua todo rastro de piel que es capaz de encontrar a su paso. El más mayor grita y jadea para que todo aquello cese de una vez, para que el dolor y la humillación desaparezcan. A veces incluso llora, llora como si fuese el niño que hace muchos milenios dejó de ser, llora con todas sus fuerzas, y el otro se odia aún más si puede por hacerle sufrir así, mientras nota como sus propias lágrimas (silenciosas e invisibles) amenazan con salir de sus ojos.

Finalmente, tras soltar un ronco aullido de placer, se deja caer pesadamente sobre Yao, amortiguando el golpe en el último momento con sus codos para no lastimarle, aunque sabe que el gesto pasará desapercibido por el moreno.

Nota el cuerpo del otro, sudoroso, tembloroso, bajo el suyo propio, y se separa para mirarle a los ojos (hermosas orbes de colores), llorosos, brillantes, asustados, _furiosos_.

-Te…te odio-Murmura quedamente, escupiéndoselo. Él solo ladea una dulce y cansada sonrisa, enterrando su rostro en el hombro del mayor para deleitarse con su penetrante olor y no enfrentarse a su mirada. El otro no opone ninguna objeción, pero se acurruca aún más contra las sabanas.

-Te quiero-Murmura sin embargo, abrazando fuertemente al asiático. Este no responde. Nunca lo hace cuando suelta algún comentario así, y caen inevitablemente en otro de sus largos, incómodos y dolorosos silencios. Pequeñas partes de todas las que implican una eternidad.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Sí, lo sé, he violado a Yao (bueno, en realidad ha sido Ivan, pero ya me entendéis), pero este fic clamaba por salir de las profundidades de mi mente desde hace mucho y no he podido evitarlo xD.

…Aunque, he de admitir que me gusta el resultado. Es, a igual medida, romántico y dramático. Soy una Drama Queen, ¡denunciadme!

¿Review?


End file.
